


The Maid

by CatQuee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatQuee/pseuds/CatQuee
Summary: (Y/N) is a human and Zim is an alien and (Y/N) starts to work for Zim as a lab assistant and maid. |Slight Zim x Reader but not really| Reader is a girl so uh sorry boys.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

(Y/N) exits her bedroom and sighs as she walks down the stairs. “I’m going on a walk!” She shouts to her mother. “Be back at noon.” Her mom says from the living room. “K.” (Y/N) grabs her tennis shoes and leaves her house.  
She sits down on the stairs outside her house and puts on her shoes. She then stands up and starts walking. “Oh fuck yeah! I forgot mom gave me a dollar yesterday! I’m rich!” (Y/N) did a full 180 and sprinted back inside. She wig snatched the $5 bill on the counter and then ran back outside, slamming the door shut as she ran to the local coffee shop.  
“Oh duck, man.” She wheezed for air. “God I’m in such bad shape.” Still breathing hard, she goes inside of the small shop and up to the counter. She leaned on the counter until the costumer in front of her got their crap. She decided to eavesdrop a little on their conversation. “So you want a... straight up bottle of coffee creamer?” The confused cashier asked. “Yes, That is correct.”  
(Y/N) got a better look at the guy in front of her.  
He wore a tunic-dress thing with leggings and some expensive-looking boots with what looked like a backpack on his back. (Y/N) looked at his admittedly green skin and then at the backpack.  
Her hand reached out before she could stop it and she caressed the backpack. It felt like metal, but she couldn’t think more about it because the owner suddenly whipped around and gave her a death glare. “Excuse me, but did you just touch the Almighty Zim?” He asked angrily. “Yes?” (Y/N) said. (To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter Two

(Y/N) was taken aback a little by the remark that came next. "No filthy earth scum shall touch the Mighty Zim. As punishment for this atrocity you have committed by touching Zim, you shall... uh... work for me! As a slave!" He said loudly. "What?! Hol' up. You want me (emphasis on the 'me' part) to work for you (emphasis on the 'you' part) because I touched you?" (Y/N) asked, to get clarity on the dude's admittedly odd request. "Yes, that is correct." Zim said broadly. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. But I gotta ask my mom and I want to order my shit first." Zim squinted and then proclaimed, "You may go tell your parentals that you are my slave now." (Y/N) groaned. The coffee could wait. She stalked out of the door and ran back home. She opened her front door and peeked her head in. "Mom! I'm going to a friend's house! I'll be back at 6 for dinner!" She yelled, then snatched her phone from the counter and then walked back to the coffee shop. 

Zim was waiting outside for her. "Alright slave! As soon as we get to my house, you are immediately required to start working!" (Y/N) lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. They started walking, Zim leading the way. "So... Zim, where'd you get your boots? They look expensive as fuck." Zim glanced down at his boots. "These? These boots are part of the standard Irken uniform. These are very common." Zim said, with a hint of confusion in his voice. "Can I... get a pair?" (Y/N) asked cautiously. "No." Zim replied bluntly. "Aw man." (Y/N) said sadly.

(To Be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapters, but it's probably the best I can do.


End file.
